1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency supply of toilet paper and, more particularly, to an auxiliary roll of toilet paper in the form of a sleeve for a standard spring-loaded spindle of a toilet paper holder to be disposed between the spindle and the inner core of the main tissue roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In household situations, but especially in public toilets and toilets in industrial and commercial establishments, where many people use the same facilities, not everyone is considerate enough to replace an empty roll of toilet paper. Therefore, people may be inconvenienced by finding that such a roll is empty and no replacement roll is conveniently available.
It is paramount to have access to an additional amount of toilet tissue, should the person require more paper than is left on the original roll. Such a situation is particularly disturbing in an environment with persons who require special attention, such as in nursing homes.
The foregoing problems have been addressed in the prior art, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 to Glaner and my published international application PCT/US91/04507 (published as WO 91/19663). In those disclosures, an emergency supply of toilet tissue is disposed inside the empty compartment of the toilet paper holder spindle. One of the disadvantages associated with these devices is the fact that the auxiliary supply of tissue is not readily found by an unknowing user since the tissue is practically hidden inside the spindle. Also, a specially constructed spindle is required for those devices.
A further problem in this context is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,940 to Henry. The patent entitled "Silent Toilet Tissue Roll" deals with the object of eliminating noises during the unrolling of tissue. The "clattering and bumping noises" which, in many situations, may be quite embarrassing, are partly silenced by placing annular cushion elements between the spindle and the cardboard core of the toilet paper holder. Again, the device requires structural changes in the toilet paper holder assembly.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a toilet paper holder, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and which allows the storage of a certain amount of emergency toilet paper without requiring any modifications in the conventional support assembly, and which acts as a "silencer" and "shock absorber" during the unrolling of tissue from the paper roll. It is ensured with the instant invention that, once the supply of tissue on the roll of toilet paper has been depleted, there is a sufficient amount of paper available on an auxiliary roll.